


Sara matchmaker Lance

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: After Invasion! (4), Angst, Before "The Chicago Way", F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mick has feelings, canon kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara confronts Mick about an incident that occurred while they were battling the Dominators.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea; and i thought i could write it down.   
> I am not that sure that it's good, and i have some anxiety posting this, but.. I hope that you enjoy.   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

“Sometimes things happen in your life and you find yourself wondering what you did to deserve any of it. The truth is that it’s not your fault. Things happen because of us, but because of the people that surround us too. I know that when the Gambit sank and I was in it; that it was all my fault. But I see now; that whatever I did, would not change the fact that Laurel died, or Leonard died. It was Laurel’s choice to defend the city, but it was because of me. So when Darhk killed her, I felt so much guilt. But when Leonard died; when he sacrificed himself to save us, I realized that we can’t change the choices that others make. All we can do is learn to live with them.”

“I don’t know why you are telling me all this, blondie.” Mick answered and Sara lifted her eyebrows at him. 

The man continued to nurse on his beer, which was untouched; unlike hers.

“We both know that you are not as dumb as you want people to think you are.” She stated with a smirk. “And you know exactly what I’m talking about. I saw your face when the Dominator blasted Amaya and you couldn’t do anything to stop him.”

“She’s just a part of the team and I’m not in the mood for another funeral after Snart.” The last words hit Sara too close to home and she avoided Mick’s gaze.

“I am the captain you know,..”

“Yeah, you make sure to remind me about a hundred times a day.” Dismissing the comment, she continued.

“And as the captain, I have access to the all camera footage thanks to Gideon. From what I have seen; and from what anyone who isn’t blind or deaf could see, you…care for Amaya.”

“Talking to someone; doesn’t mean I care about them. Also, really low to spy on me; thought you were better than that.”

“Not just you; I spy everyone. I finally realized what Rip did with all his free time. Taking a look at our very interesting lives.”

“Trying to play matchmaker, Lance?” Sara smirked at him evilly. “That’s why I’m always stuck with her in missions lately, isn’t it?”

“Missing my point, Mick. What I wanted to tell you is that whatever happened to Amaya, you have to know that you tried to protect her- and did a pretty good damn job against an alien.”

“Is this pep talk for me or for you?” He asked and Sara sighed.

“Laurel is gone, Mick. And so is Leonard. And now that I knew that there wasn’t anything I could have done to save them… I have to.. move on. And you should do. I’ve been trying not to feel for too long, Mick and I trust you know how that feels.  You can go and _check_ on your _teammate_ if you want to. She is currently in the medbay.”

Mick shot her a glare as he stood up and grabbed another beer before walking towards the door.

“Hey, Mick! And when you are done _checking_ on her; you can grab Amaya and get ready to time-jump.”

“Where to, _boss_?” Sara smiled at the all-too familiar nickname.

“Chicago 1924.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill; if you liked it, leave a kudo and/or a comment and if you didn't just let me know!   
> New one-shot will be up in the beginning of the month. Smut smut smut coming up.


End file.
